Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create/Approved 2
Honeyfern (W) - Approved Comments? Rainlegs Looks good. Make the ear pink bigger. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 19:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs Alright! Approved! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Featherwhisker (MC) - Approved I made a Featherwhisker medicine cat. Comments? Oh, and I'd like to reserve the kit image for Scourge. 23:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? 13:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the earpink to make it look more natural. -Rainwillow Darken the shading and make the highlights bigger so it looks more natural. ~Rainwhisper~ 20:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink not so hot-pinkish. Rainlegs Yeeeeeaaaah... I stink at ear pink. |P Silverstream (W) - Approved Comments? -Rainwillow Fill in the nose. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow Nope! Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Silverstream (Q) - Approved Silverstream queen. It stinks. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Add some stripes on the tail and on the legs.Oh, and add the shading and highlights. -Rainwillow Make the earpink bigeer, right now it just looks like lines. ~Rainwhisper~ 20:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Smooth out the stripes on her front paw facing us ;D ~Splashpelt Hollyleaf (W) - Approved Comments? -Rainwillow Add a speck of white to the eye. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow Nope. Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Cinderpelt (MC) - Approved I think I made her coloring too light.... :P Rainlegs Looks great! -Rainwillow Hmmm.... Good! Add nose pink. 15:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Um...cheetah star? Gray\black cats dont have pink noses.... 18:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh. :P Mouse-brained me. :P 19:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading or brighten the highlights and blur the earpink. ~Rainwhisper~ 20:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs Okay. Approved. 17:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Stonefur (W)- Approved ﻿ Comments? Fail! ~Splashpelt ;) Um.... Fix the lineart, blur the earpink, and tone it down a bit. Rainlegs re-uploaded. '''Sorry about the previous one... :D _~Splashpelt The lineart still doesn't look right. Are you using pixlr or gimp? Rainlegs I fix the lineart and color with gimp but shade with pixlr. ~Splashpelt Okay.... Try re-doing the image, since the lineart just isn't right, the image is smaller then it should be, and use this blank: Rainlegs '''Re-uploaded. '''Fixed the lineart. ~Splashpelt Is this approved? :D ~Splashpelt Longhair Female Leader - Approved Comments? It's not really good. -Rainwillow Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 22:54, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Rogue lineart - Approved I got a good rogue! It's tiny though. :P 13:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) It looks like the front left leg is on the same side as the front and back right legs. Sorry if that didn't make sense. XD ~Rainwhisper~ 16:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Antihng else? 16:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Prey-Hunter lineart - Approved I got a prey-hunter lineart! Yay! :D Comments? 13:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Longhaired Leaders - Approved I just tweaked them a bit, so their the same size as the other leaders, and their lineart isn't so blurry. Comments? Rainlegs Good! Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 15:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Brokenstar ® - Approved Brokenstar's rouge charart, comments? ~Splashpelt Pinestar (L) - Approved Pinestar's leader pic. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks good! Blur and/or darken the highlights where they meet the shading on the haunch and shoulder. :D ~Splashpelt Re-uploaded. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Crookedstar (L) - Approved Comments? Rainlegs Why are the stripes gray? Make them a darker color of the pelt. :3 19:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yatz and I talked about this on IRC, and we agreed to leave the stripes gray, since we're basing it off of his leader image on wwiki. Rainlegs Kittypet blank - Approved How's this? With the I.D tag! ~Splashpelt Longhair Kittypets - Approved Comments? Rainlegs Princess(k) - Approved Princess' kittypet charart. Comments? ~Splashpelt Hmm... Good! :D Lighten the ear pink just a tad, and blurr the stripes a smidge. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded. '~Splashpelt *cough* Add some eyelashes. She is not a he. XD ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 15:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded. '~Splashpelt This look great! Can you add a few more stripes, though? Rainlegs '''Re-uploaded. '''Sorry for the delay XD ~Splashpelt Hawkfrost (W)- Approved I made this image. It isn't the original that was posted here, that was in 2011. The original artist was Rainlegs, but I'm pretty sure they are no longer active. Warriorct (talk) 04:45, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Smudge (K) - Approved Comments? -Rainwillow Hmmm.... Good! Blurr the spots just a hair. --CheetahstarLiving with my own thoughts... 20:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Now? -Rainwillow Hmm.... Okay. Approved. Cheetahtalk 13:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Ivypool (W) - Approved Comments? [[User:Rainlegs |❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 21:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have a comment. It.......looks...........AWESOME!! Oh, make it more white, and the eyes looks like purple, so make it more dark blue. Other than that, great! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 00:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the spots just a hair. Otherwise, koolz! :D Cheetahtalk 17:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.' [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing (W) - Approved It's not as good as Ivypool's warrior image, but it's my best. Comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 08:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Make the gray a bit darker, and add a speck of white to each eye. Cheetahtalk 13:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Does anything else need to be fixed? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 07:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Center the ear pink and blur the highlights. Also, you may wanna darken the shading. :Holly♥ 01:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Hollyheart, the earpink is already centered. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, sorry. Well, blur the tail highlight.:Holly♥ 16:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Now? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:47, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Elder Blanks - Approved Here are the elder blanks. Should I improve them or are they good? :Holly♥ 01:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) The blanks are so cute! I think they should be approved. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Neat! And they all look grumpy like elders! Cheetahtalk 13:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) They're really good! Approved! ^_______________^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 19:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Cloudberry (W) - Approved Comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink not so rasberry-ish. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 12:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. How about now? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) 'Bout time it was approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Cinderheart (W) - Approved Yatz said that she didn't have an image, so here she is. Not so sure about the ear pink. Lone Wo 22:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd approve it right this minute. But, I'll see if anybody else has something to say. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink less hot-pinkish. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 01:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Lone Wo 18:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Just blur the body shading a bit more and it'll be perfect! :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) About time this was approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:28, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Deputy ans App. blanks - Approved I got good apprentice and deputy pics. The other dep I made wasn't very good, so... yeah. Comments? And deputy.. I think they're pretty good! If anyone has anything they think can make them better, go ahead and add it! Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 14:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The noses on the apprentice blanks seem to be in a different perspective from the eyes and the ears. --Gοldenpelt 04:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 23:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd approve 'em. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 23:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Cloudstar (L) - Approved Comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Make the eyes more blue-ish. Right now they look gray. 'Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 13:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) No. Approved. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 16:12, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Firestar (W) - Approved Here he is. Comments please? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 06:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Make the color less golden-ish and more like his leader image. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 10:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Done. Comments? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 18:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Add shading all the way around. Check here for some tips. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 20:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Shading done. Comments? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 06:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Blur earpink a little. Wildbreath 03:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded I've fixed it, but is the image approved or not? And is my Jayfeather (Below) approved too? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Briarlight (App) (Alt) - Approved Sorry I couldn't get the whole tail. :P Comments? Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 14:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) This looks really good! Blur the earpink. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 15:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded, fixed the tail and blurred the pink. Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 20:01, May 13, 2011 (UTC) One tiny thing - there is a little clump of shading above her front leg that could do with blurring. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 06:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded 'Cheetah-san Spring Cheetah 12:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It looks great! I think it should be approved. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 13:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Scourge (R. Alt.) - Approved I made a alt Scourge since the other one looked to much like a leader. :P Comments? Cheetahtalk 13:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys... I'm going to quit character art. I feel like a failure and yes. It is a little cuz of Cloudberry's warrior. Sooo yeah. I am going to work on project userboxes instead...Honeybreeze 16:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Why? Yatz got dozens of images declined on WWiki, but she never gave up. You've only had two. I'm just saying that you shouldn't let this beat you down. Keep trying! Don't give up so soon. But, if you want to leave, then there's nothing I can do about that. Cheetahtalk 20:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 14:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Nobody ever commented. Should it be approved? But I can't approve it anyways but...? xD Splashpelt14 Screw this, I'm going to Narnia 13:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Millie - Approved I really liked how this turned out ^_^ Comments? :Holly♥ 05:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink a bit more noticable, and add a speck of white to each eye. Oh, and Millie is shorthaired. Cheetahtalk 13:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded- anything else? :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 14:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) No one's commented. Should it be approved soon? ~Splashpelt14 (sig fail) Considering I have approved other things I guess i'll just do it, APPROVED! Honeybreeze (sig fail too)